Cambio de objetivos
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Solo había una razón por la que querría pelear, la misma a la que quiso matar. / EmiMicky. /


Fuera el clima que hubiera, siempre sería el día perfecto para terminar con los cabos sueltos. Michele Crispino lo sabía muy bien pues, era su trabajo.

Junto con su hermana conformaba el equipo más eficiente de la Organización Seren que tenía cómo objetivo reinstalar el gobierno "tradicionalista" en el mundo.

Irónicamente, ninguno de los mellizos Crispino creía ya en su organización, sólo se enfocaban a cumplir con el puesto heredado por su padre.

El mismo que no estaría orgulloso de Michele si se enterara de su secreto.

.

-Objetivo en la mira. - le hablo a la nada pues, era la costumbre durante las misiones.

Siempre se mantenía en contacto con Sara pero, en esta ocasión no la tenía en su puesto porque seguramente lo odiaría por su decisión tan drástica.

-¡Micky! - la voz de su hermana se escuchó en su audífono, debió suponer que ella siempre sabría dónde se ubicaba y que estaría haciendo. -No lo hagas, nadie sabe aún.

-Pero lo sabrán. - sentenció el moreno. -Sabrán que me involucre con un agente de Anastasis y toda mi reputación se irá al carajo.

-¡Michele! - le retó la morena. - Tú lo amas y sabes que él a ti.

Tembló ante la brutalidad de esas palabras, él amaba a Emil y ahí estaba apuntandole con un arma de asalto. Bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar en el piso del punto donde estaba recargado, su humanidad.

Internamente pedía que, al mirar de nueva cuenta, Emil ya no estuviera ahí.

-Hazle caso a Sara, Micky. - entonces su voz se dejo escuchar en la línea segura que lo enlazaba a su hermana.

Miro veloz por la mirilla y aquel checo que lo había enamorado, le sonreía y saludaba a pesar de verse como un lunático más que a media calle, le hablaba al cielo.

¿Cómo demonios lo supo?

¡Maldición! Sabía que quería matarlo.

Afianzó su arma listo para lo que él ni siquiera sabía que hacer. La mirada de Emil se escureció más, Michele creyó que sólo era su nerviosa imaginación.

-Sara dice la verdad, te amo Micky. - y ante esto ninguno de los Crispino objetó. -Pero si me matas, me alcanzarás más rápido de lo que crees.

-¡Micky sal de ahí! - le gritó la morena por el auricular pero, su hermano no pudo reaccionar tan veloz cómo siempre.

La marca del francotirador había recorrido todo su cuerpo, causando en Sara por primera vez el miedo de perder a su hermano. Michele por su parte, había sentido la fría caricia de la muerte, desde su frente hasta su pecho donde yacía ahora el láser rojo.

Ahí, justo sobre su corazón.

-Micky, baja el arma. - la voz de Emil se escuchaba triste. -Por favor, bajala.

-Lo siento. - fue tan quedo que Emil e incluso Sara, dudaron de haberle escuchado. -No debí, yo te am... ¡Lo siento!

.

Suspiro quedo al suponer que de nueva cuenta Michele Crispino había salido huyendo.

-Yo creo que si te ama mi amigo. - la voz de Jean le hizo reír. -Cuando le dijiste que lo amabas me pareció ver que se sonrojo pero, no sé pudo fallar mi vista.

Las carcajadas del canadiense hicieron que lo imitara, sabía que su vista era perfecta y eso lo animaba tanto.

-Sabes que fue un riesgo que sólo usara un apuntador láser para asustarlo, ¿cierto? - Emil sonrió. -No querías que lo matara si de verdad te disparaba.

El silencio se instaló en la línea que unía a los espías, ninguno quiso romperlo hasta que la duda le gano a Jean Jacques.

-¿Que harás ahora? - le cuestionó mientras descendía del edificio donde acoso al italiano con su juguete.

-Evitar que me mate. - respondió sin pensar el checo.

-¿Crees que todavía lo intente? - cuestionó el pelinegro con una mueca en el rostro.

-Yo me refería a que me mate de amor. - las carcajadas de su amigo hicieron que se quitara el audífono un momento. -Ay Micky, me voy a tardar un poco pero, te encontraré.

Y era verdad, después de sentirse indigno lo más probable es que Michele se escondiera de él pero siendo Emil uno de los mejores rastreadores humanos, de verdad tendría que hacerlo muy bien.

.

.

Anastasis había logrado su más grande objetivo al colocar a grandes líderes en los mandatos más importantes del mundo. Ahora todos serían más libres e iguales entre sí, por esa razón ahora la organización se enfocaba en proteger a sus representantes para mantener así la paz.

Emil suspiro abatido captando la atención de varios agentes en la base, era tan raro verle de ese ánimo que en verdad, ya estaban preocupándose.

El checo al percatarse de la mirada de sus compañeros, negó para tranquilizarlos sin éxito y uno de ellos en especial, decidió usar sus reales influencias para intervenir en la vida de su mejor amigo.

.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no le pedía a Phichit que verificara la ubicación de Michele, él siempre lo encontraba pero cuando el trabajo comenzó a aumentar le pidió ayuda al tailandés.

Ahora, aunque quería ubicar a su amado sabía que no era lo correcto por la situación en la que estaban.

Michele sólo era su prioridad, no de los demás.

-Agente. - la voz calma y firme de su líder por fin lo hizo reaccionar, le miro con sorpresa haciendo que el hombre le sonriera. -Jean tenía razón, usted está muy mal.

.

Yuuri Katsuki era el líder de la base y ante todo, buscaba que los objetivos de Anastasis se cumplieran pero, para ello sus agentes tenían que estar bien.

Física, mental y emocionalmente sobre todo, él lo sabía por experiencia.

Emil sonreía de oreja a oreja siempre, y eso a todos en la base animaba así que cuando Jean Jacques recurrió a él con su incesante explicación del porqué de la apagada actitud de su amigo, tenía sí o sí que intervenir.

-Agente Nekola, ¿es verdad que está enamorado? - le cuestionó un tanto avergonzado el japonés.

Es cierto que era uno de los líderes de la organización pero seguía siendo tímido por naturaleza.

El checo sorprendido ante la cuestión no dudo en reconocer sus sentimientos, además de nada le servía mentirle a su superior.

-Me gusta tu honestidad. - le respondió, al momento que le extendía un archivo al rubio. -Creo que deberías ir por él Emil, ya hiciste mucho por Anastasis, por mi incluso, ahora tienes que hacerlo por ti.

El checo miro sorprendido el archivo que le extendían, era toda la información reunida de los Crispino por la organización, ahí decía que habían dejado las filas de Seren e incluso su ubicación actual.

-Fue confirmado por Viktor. - agregó el pelinegro al notar su sorpresa. -Siempre te estaremos agradecidos por cuidarlo cuando se infiltro a Seren, ahora que esta dirigiendo una de sus bases todo estará más tranquilo.

Emil no tardó en rodear el escritorio para abrazar a su superior pues, al final también lo consideraba un amigo.

-Gracias, siempre que me necesite puede llamarme. - exclamó feliz antes de salir de la oficina y de la base misma.

-¡Ey, ni siquiera se despidió! - se quejo Jean, haciendo reír a varios de sus compañeros antes de que su teléfono vibrara anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

"Gracias por todo amigo, estaré en contacto y esperaré tu visita junto con Micky."

-No dije nada. - mencionó por lo bajo yendo a terminar sus reportes para salir pronto en una nueva misión, ahora que estaba de buen ánimo.

.

.

Cada vez que miraba el azul del océano pensaba en él.

Suspiro pues, irónicamente lo que le había llevado al Caribe ahora era lo que más le atormentaba.

Observó a su melliza que al menos se encontraba a su lado, alejando su tristeza para enfocar de nuevo su atención en el pequeño sueño infantil que compartían y que lograron hacer realidad.

Si al menos Emil estuviera a su lado, el restaurante que había abierto frente a la costa, se sentiría completo.

-¡Micky! - le chillo animada la morena desde el otro lado de la barra que dividía la cocina y el exterior de su negocio. -Un cliente quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Huh? - le cuestionó con la mirada. -¿Es una queja? - lo vio tomar una espátula haciendo reír a su melliza y a Leo, su compañero de cocina.

-Micky por favor, deja eso. - negó la chica divertida mientras llevaba un par de órdenes a sus respectivas mesas.

-Te quedas a cargo. - mencionó el moreno a su par mientras salía de la cocina.

Leo no pudo responder por la risa que lo invadió al ver que Michele si se había llevado la espátula.

.

Estaba nervioso no lo negaba pero, eso no significaba que desistiría en la más grande misión que tenía.

Quedarse por siempre con su obstinado italiano.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? - escucho que le hablaban y supo que había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado desde que dejó la base de Anastasis.

Los orbes azules y amatistas se encontraron después de mucho tiempo, Emil sonrió embobado al verlo un poco más bronceado y con esa espátula en mano.

Los pensamientos de Michele también giraban entorno a su apariencia pues, llevaba protector solar en la nariz y las mejillas haciendo que se viera adorablemente guapo.

-Comiéndo tranquilamente. - el italiano fruncio el ceño, apretando la espátula por inercia. Emil lo notó y rió bajito revelando por su bien, sus verdaderas intenciones. -Vine por ti Micky, es obvia la razón.

Sus palabras le habían distraído tanto que cuando se dio cuenta ya no contaba con su única arma de defensa.

Vio cómo su mano ahora se acopló lenta y perfectamente a la del rubio, la otra en cambio le sostuvo el rostro haciendo que se perdiera en ese océano que extrañaba.

-Traté de matarte. - gruño cual animal herido, delatando que no se había podido perdonar por sus actos. -Te mereces...

-Te merezco a ti. - le sonrió de la forma más linda que Emil podía darle, y eso sólo significaba que no le guardaba ningún rencor. -Ya no tenemos que estar separados y si me permites quedar, prometo rendirte cuentas sólo a ti.

-¿A que te refieres? - murmuró un tanto perdido por el tacto de Emil en su rostro, odiaba ese poder que tenía sobre él. -Siempre dices tonterías.

-Micky quiero ser tu pareja y mesero. - le sostuvo con las dos manos el rostro haciendo que reaccionara por fin. -¡Esas no son tonterías!

Michele ya no resistió más al tener los labios de su checo tan cerca, lo beso con la nueva valentía que lo embargaba, esa que le decía que ahora sólo tendría que pelear por la única razón que valía:

Su amor por ese espía tonto que se infiltro a su corazón.

* * *

 _Mi hermana me dijo que subiera un escrito bien sad que tenía de nuestra pareja para cerrar el año pero no pude... En fin, no se enterará (?)_

 _Espero les gustara este one-shot, prometo traerles más de ellos el próximo año._

 _¡Felicidades gente bella, gracias por recibir con amor mis historias! :)_


End file.
